


And I think I'm gonna burn out but then you touch me like that

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Ada's fragile after the final showdown with her sister. Hecate is on hand to help
Relationships: Hecate Hardbroom/Ada Cackle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Hackle Remix Challenge 2020





	And I think I'm gonna burn out but then you touch me like that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cliotheproclaimer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliotheproclaimer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Cliotheproclaimer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliotheproclaimer/pseuds/Cliotheproclaimer). Log in to view. 



‘Mildred Hubble did rather well today.’

Hecate blinked in lieu of a more sarcastic reaction, she was determined to be gentle with Ada this week. Selection day was always unpredictable but it took a different turn this year with Mildred Hubble being both ridiculous on that ancient bicycle and somewhat…responsible in approach to the little ones. Hecate frowned at her sodoku. Responsible was not a word she would use to describe Mil-dred Hub-ble.

‘She’s getting to be quite responsible isn’t she?’ Said Ada, dunking her biscuit. ‘I’m sure by the time she leaves, she’ll be a credit to us all.’

‘Although with that outlandish bicycle, should we really be that hopeful?’

‘Oh stop it’ Ada chided lovingly. ‘I thought it was wonderful. She’s creative. A bit of flair always dresses up the occasion. I dare say some of the younger girls thought it impressive.’

‘Hmmmmm’ said Hecate noncommittally. The girl had only just learned how to ride a broom without falling off or crashing into something. And on selection day she chose to proclaim Head Girl status by guiding everyone through the sky riding an archaic contraption. A velocipede for goodness sakes! What next? Flying cars? Flying trains? She shuddered at the thought. Such was her horror she even spared a thought for Tabby, that useless familiar. The poor creature’s fur was standing on end as it peeked out of the basket. Mildred was oblivious of course _. Arriving in style_ Dimity had called it. Hecate snorted at that. And the way that cheeky girl had…insinuated. The headmistress and her deputy prided themselves on their professionalism. It would not do to be otherwise. Hecate scowled at the thought of the velocipede, a relic so frivolous and vulgar that her great grandmother would forbid anyone in the family to ride one. She wouldn’t get on that ungainly ungraceful thing, not even for Ada.

‘I take it you won’t be joining me on a trip on it?’

‘Not for all the tea in China’ Hecate said firmly. She poured an excellent cup of it and sipped.

‘We could make it a Head Girl tradition’ Ada gently teased, trying to wind her wife up.

Hecate tried to control her glare. It was difficult. She directed it over to the blameless teapot.

‘Now now Hecate, don’t be so uncooperative’ said Ada with the suspicion of a smile in her voice.

‘That’s not what you said this morning,’ she countered. Hecate could give as good as she got.

The long silence in response alarmed her. This normally made Ada blush and smile. But today the spark was wavering. Her smile was a pale imitation and she seemed to lapse in and out of moods every so often. She’d only had one biscuit. The others lay forlornly on the plate. She’d been slower than usual, her limbs stiff and cumbersome. They’d not realised how intense the aftereffects of the shattering spell would be. Ada’s hands and fingers, normally so expressive, struggled arduously at times. She’d hated asking for help to get ready for the day. Her reluctant reliance on the cane hadn’t improved the swirling gloom that had descended on her, no matter how much she masked it with a smile. It wreathed around her like fog. Hecate frowned. She’d rubbed chamomile balm on her legs that morning, whispered a healing spell into her skin, soothed in her love with every kiss, every swish and flick of her tongue, hoping that her feelings hummed through to Ada’s heart. But it hadn’t seemed enough. She shot a questioning look at her.

‘I’m tired’ said Ada frankly.

‘Are you starting to ache? I’ll get the balm’ said Hecate, beginning to rise.

‘Do stop fussing, Hecate’ said Ada irritably. Not sharp enough for a rebuke but too harsh coming from the headmistress. Not for the first time Hecate wondered if splinters of Agatha’s soul had embedded in Ada’s heart. The thought made her shiver with horror. But they had been twins. Maybe a connection like that ran too deep to be severed. She doubted if she would find the answer in a book. It didn’t happen often, these dark clouds grumbling over Ada’s head. But she feared that it would become a little more commonplace although Ada was still as sweet as she’d ever been in the meantime.

Hecate went to go and sit by Ada’s feet, head on her lap, hands clasping hers. Ada sighed.

‘Is this the beginning of the end now?’

Hecate misunderstood.

‘Ada, this is temporary. You’re still recovering from a powerful shattering spell. There’s nobody who wouldn’t struggle to throw that off.’

Hecate looked so concerned, so guileless, that Ada regretted her words. But it was too late now.

‘Am I a useless old woman? Perhaps to be relegated in an old age home?’

Ada’s voice trembled ever so slightly.

‘Ada, no. Why would you ever think that?’

‘You could have anyone you want, Hecate. You’re young and beautiful and somehow it seems like such a waste, you putting up with me.’

A tear spilled over, a crystal drop of melancholy, leaving a faint mark on her skin. Hecate wished she could lick it away, the way the cats would do. It had clearly been lurking at the back of Ada’s mind for a while now. Even before recent events. Hecate spoke to soothe her.

‘My darling Ada. It is quite the stretch of the imagination to call me young anymore. If this had happened to me, I would be feeling it quite the same way. And you’d look after me.’

Ada’s expression told her it would be so.

‘And besides…’

Hecate revealed her triumph card, secreted in her maglet. She hadn’t intended on saying anything for a while but if it reassured Ada, it was worth it.

‘After what happened last term…’ Hecate couldn’t say it. It threatened to choke her, that unholy metamorphosis, that glass cremation. She’d never be able to unsee it. Ada squeezed her hand.

‘I started to think what our life would be like when we retire. Planned a future when we no longer spent our days teaching.’

She slid a hand free to click and swipe on the maglet. She showed Ada pictures of a handsome grey cottage with a green door and honeysuckle wreathed around the walls. Ada took the maglet to look closely and sighed in wonder, tears suspended. Hecate caressed her knee comfortingly.

‘It’s in Devon.’

Hecate took her through the selling points, a large garden, a fireplace big enough for a cauldron and a master bedroom with views out to sea.

‘I’ve been drawn to this one in particular.’

‘It’s lovely.’

'We will see several generations come and go before we can settle permanently. But I promise you, there is no place I’d rather be than with you. We’ll garden and do the crossword and brew potions and take walks along the sea. We deserve that with each other.’

Ada could feel the mist beginning to clear. She lifted a hand and stroked Hecate’s head affectionately. Slowly unpinned her hair and dropped each pin on the table, released each wave of silk reverently within the sacred silence and ran her fingers through it, the way that Hecate liked. It warmed her useless hands.

‘I found it hard today’ she admitted. ‘So very hard. This morning it hit me like it never had done before. I considered this life as an educator ending and it frightened me. Who would I be if I wasn’t headmistress of this academy? What would I do? I raced ahead of myself before I could think it over properly. But to see this, if that’s what comes next, then…I’m not sure I mind all that much.’

Hecate rose to sit on the arm of the chair.

‘It’s not an ending. It’s our epilogue.’

Ada looked up consideringly. She’d never thought of it that way before. She said as much. Hecate looked at her fondly.

‘I love you. And I apologise for every day I haven’t said it because you deserve to hear it every day.’

Ada’s eyes shined bright.

‘You sentimental old thing’ Ada murmured when she pulled Hecate in for the best kiss of the day.


End file.
